


Guilt

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Karlo is feeling bad and goes to Livi for comfort





	Guilt

It was late and Livi was already fast asleep when someone crashed through his open window. He jumped out of his bed, scared to death, ready to grab the nearest object to protect himself from a burglar. However, as his eyes grew accustomed to darkness, he realized he knew the intruder sitting on the floor and massaging his hurt legs, a sheepish look on his face.

“Karlo? What are you doing here? I thought someone was trying to rob me!”

“Sorry, it’s just… I needed to see you and I wasn’t sure if nocturnal visits were allowed here at your club, so…”

“So you climbed all the way to my window. You’re crazy, Karlo! What if you had fallen? You could have gotten yourself injured and then you wouldn’t have been able to play and…”

“It’s okay, Livi, I’m here and I’m fine, please don’t freak out over this. I just… I needed to talk to you.”

As he helped the other goalkeeper to his feet, Livi noticed a shadow on his face. He didn’t hesitate a single second and pulled the taller man into a hug, with Karlo almost crushing him in his embrace.

“What is wrong?” He whispered against his ear.

Karlo moved so he could stare at him, shock written all over his face.

“How did you guess…?”

Livi offered him a small smile, before putting a hand on his cheek and leaving a butterfly kiss on his lips.

“I know you. Just tell me what’s bothering you, I hate seeing you like this.”

“I… It’s complicated, and no one else but you would understand.”

“Let’s get comfortable, then you can tell me everything. Did you at least eat something? You look so pale. Maybe I should cook you something?”

“No, it’s alright, I had dinner, I promise. It’s just… This is plaguing my mind and I don’t think I’ll be alright before letting it out.”

“Alright, then come here.”

Livi took his hand and led him towards the bed. Their tall bodies barely fit on the small mattress and they ended up squeezed against one another, with Livi’s face on his boyfriend’s chest. For a few seconds, he got distracted by listening to his heartbeat and enjoying his warmth. He missed this, missed being so close to him. However, he quickly focused again, well aware that Karlo didn’t come here only to cuddle with him.

“Do you think you can tell me more about this now?”

“Yes, it’s… It’s about Lovre.”

“Lovre? Did something bad happen between the two of you? I thought you got along well.”

“We do and he really matters to me. It’s just…” Karlo stopped for a few seconds to take his breath and Livi didn’t miss the tears starting to gather in his eyes. “During that last game against his team, we won 4-0, you know.”

“Oh, so that’s the matter. Is he mad at you?”

“No, not at all, he’s too nice for that. But… It will certainly sound stupid to you, but I feel bad about my team winning. He already conceded six goals against Spain, and now this… I’m so afraid it’ll break his confidence. I know I should be happy for my team, but I just can’t manage that, not under those circumstances.”

Livi sighed and raised a hand so he could caress his boyfriend’s hair, trying to make the touch as gentle and reassuring as possible.

“I understand why you’re feeling bad, but none of this is your fault, Karlo. That’s how football is. Listen…”

“No, you don’t understand how hard this is!”

“Of course, I do. Don’t you remember that time my team defeated yours? I just had to come and comfort you in the middle of the field because it hurt me too much to see you like that. Maybe it was even worse, since I was already crushing on you at the time. So trust me, I completely get it. It won’t change the fact that it isn’t your fault, though. You’re not even a striker Karlo, you’re not the one who scored those goals against him.”

“But you should have seen him, Livi… I couldn’t take it, to see him being so sad and to know that I was partially responsible for that…”

Karlo started shaking in his arms, tears running down his face, reminding his boyfriend that despite his tall body and already mature appearance, deep down he stayed younger than him. Livi held him close, squirming in the bed until he managed to put a kiss on Karlo’s forehead, all while caressing his back in a comforting gesture.

 

“You only did your job as a goalkeeper and managed to get a clean sheet. You should be proud of yourself, Karlo, not crying. I’m sure Lovre wouldn’t like to see you like this either.”

For a moment, the taller man didn’t manage to catch his breath to answer and Livi just kept on comforting him, whispering little words of love and reassurance in his ear. It took a while, but Karlo’s tears slowly reduced, until he was only sniffling, with his eyes red and puffy.

“I’m sorry to be such a burden, you have games ahead and here I am bothering you…”

“No, don’t say that. Ever. You’ll never be bothering me, Karlo. I love you and I’ll always be thankful for every single second I get to spend with you. Also I want to be here when you’re feeling bad so I can help you through it.”

“Thank you so much, Livi. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” The other goalkeeper trembled in his arms, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Anything for you, Karlo. Would you like to spend the night here? You could leave in the morning, before I get to training. I don’t want to know you’re outside so late while feeling this bad.”

“I… I’d like that. Please.” He whispered back.

“Do you think you’ll manage to sleep, or are you feeling too bad for that?”

“On my own, no. But if you hold me, I think I can fall asleep.”

“Good, then just close your eyes and try to relax. I’ll be there in the morning to take care of you, okay?”

“Yes, thank you Livi. I don’t know what I would have done without you. I’m sorry, usually I’m strong enough to handle everything on my own, but…”

“You don’t have to. I love you, Karlo, and I’ll always be here for you whenever you need it. The defeat against Spain sucked for us all, I know, but we’ll bounce back from it, and Lovre will too. This is not your fault, so please stop feeling bad over this. I hate seeing you like this.”

“I’ll try. Thank you, Livi, just being here with you makes everything so much better.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, I’m just glad I can be here, taking care of you.” The smaller man whispered before leaving a quick peck on Karlo’s lips.

His boyfriend then engulfed him in his huge arms and Livi smiled when he found himself trapped in his embrace.

“Just to be sure, you are aware that I’m not a human sized plushie, right?”

“Really? You could have fooled me.” Karlo laughed back, though the tremolos in his voice betrayed the sorrow lingering in him.

“Then just keep me close to your heart until all your sadness washes away.” Livi replied, wiping some tears out of Karlo’s cheek.

“Don’t mind if I do just that.” Karlo murmured, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep to the sound of his lover’s breathing.

It didn’t take long for Livi to follow suit, all cuddled up against his tall boyfriend. His heart felt lighter, knowing that he managed to bring some happiness back to the man he loved.


End file.
